Child of nyx
by hotwolflady123
Summary: Adopted at the age of two months, Brielle Monaker knows nothing of her true heritage.  When she becomes Marked by the Vampyre Goddess Nyx, all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Nyx**

**Brielle POV**

"So I was just jammin' to the music, when this guy just starts throwin' up all over me," my best friend Lacy said. My name is Brielle, my friends call me Brie, though. My parents adopted me when I was 2 months old. I never knew my birth parents. As far as I know , they're both dead.

"Ewww!" I said. "I know, right?" Jason, my boyfriend said, making me jump a mile high. "Shiit! Jason you scared the piss outta me!" I said, with my heart racing wildly. "Sorry, I thought you knew I was behind you," Jason said. "It's ok. I should probably put a bell on you," I said,smiling. He and Lacy both cracked up laughing.

"I just wanted to see you before I had to go to work," he said. "Damn, I forgot you had to work. Will I see you later?" I asked. "Probably not, baby. I have to work til 2am," he said. "Aww, damn. I really wanted to snuggle with you," I said. "I know. Tell you what, I don't have to work tomorrow. What'd ya say we go hiking, just me and you?" he asked. "That sounds awesome. I just gotta ask my mom first," I said. "Great! Call me and tell me what she says. I gotta go now or I'm gonna be late for work. I love you. See you tomorrow," Jason said. "i love you too. See ya," I said as he left.

"Hey you want me to walk you home?" Lacy asked. "Sure, I could use some best friend time," i said. All of a sudden I felt really tired and started coughing. "Are you ok?" Lacy asked, looking scared and concerned. "I dunno. I should probably get home. I don't think I'm gonna be able to go with Jason tomorrow," I said. "I should say not, Brielle," Mom said as we walked in the door while I was coughing my head off. I felt hot and sore. "Mom, I don't feel so good," I said, swooning. "Oh shit! You've got a fever of 102 degrees. You ain't goin' nowhere young lady," Mom said as the doorbell rang.

"Lacy, I'm afraid your gonna have to go home," Mom said as she answered the door. "Yes, can i help you?" she asked. it was a man dressed in a dark blue suit. He haid dark hair and bright green eyes. The strangest thing about him was the sapphire blue crescent moon on his forehead. "Is Brielle Monaker here" he asked. "yes, but she is extremely ill," Mom said. "What's this about?" I asked, coming to the door. "You,brielle, have been Marked by the Goddess Nyx to become a fledgling vampyre," he said.

As he said this, I felt this tingling sensation on my face. "OMG! Brie, look at your face! lacy said. I rushed to the mirror and found the same crescent moon shaped tattoo on my forehead. i turned to look back at the man, but he was gone. "Hey, where'd that guy go?" I asked. Mom and Lacy both looked at the door. "Brielle, you know what this means right? It means you'll have to go to the House of Night. The only one close to here is in Tulsa, oklahoma. You'd have to go away and never come back. What about Jason? What's he gonna say?" Mom asked. "I know what he'd DO. He'd try to kill me. His family believes that vampyres are evil. I'm gonna have to break up with him," I said. "Oh no, Brie. I'm sorry," said Lacy. "It's ok. I've actually been meaning to for a while now. He's been a real possesive jerk," I said."Well you look like you feel better. So i guess I'll find you some acting concealer so you can hide your mark for when you talk to him tomorrow," Mom said, "You should probably start packing tonight." "Yeah your right. I'll head up now," I said heading upstairs, "See you later lacy." "Bye Brie," Lacy said heading out the door.

After I was done packing, I went downstairs to see what mom was doing. "Hey Mom, what you doing?" I asked. "I'm ordering a plane ticket to tulsa for you," She said. "Can we afford it and why are you being reasonably calm about this?" I asked. " I hadn't wanted to talk about this yet, but I guess now's better than never. I never told you this but, I was never an only child. I lied to your father about it so he would never find out about Johnny," Mom said. "Who's Johnny?" I asked. "My older brother, your uncle. You uncle was marked by Nyx, just like you. I have no problem with it, your father did. You know those days that I disappear for a while? Those days I go see your uncle," Mom said. "Wow, I can't believe I have an uncle. Say you want to order pizza together one more time?" I asked. "Sure, just let me call House of Night first so I can let them know your coming," Mom said. "okay, I'm gonna go watch T.V. for a while," I said. "Okay. I love you," Mom said as I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom

My hands started shaking as I picked up the phone after Brielle left. I dialed the number to the Tulsa House of Night. It had rang twice when a woman's voice answered. "Hello? This is the Tulsa House of Night, how can we help you?" the lady said. "Yes, my name is Brooke Monaker. With whom am I speaking?" I asked. "My name is Melinda. Are you looking for someone?" Melinda asked. "Yes, I'm looking for Prof. Lenobia. I need to speak with her. It's urgent," I said. "Ok, well let me put you through to her now," Melinda said. "Thanks," I said as she put me through to Lenobia. "Yes, this is Prof. Lenobia, how can I help you?" she asked. "Lenobia, this is Brooke Monaker. Brielle's been Marked," I said.

Angel

3 years ago

"Aaah! Shit! Fuck! That one stung like a motherfucker," Doyle screamed as a vision ripped through his head. "What is it, Doyle, what do you see?" Angel said with a look of concern on his face. "A lass with black hair and sea green eyes. She's got this sapphire blue tattoo on her face and neck," he said. "Did you say sapphire blue tattoo? Did it have a crescent moon and a lot of filagree?" Angel asked. "Yeah, why?" Doyle asked. "Figures. What you saw was a fledgling vampyre of the goddess Nyx. Did you see what happened?" Angel asked. "Yeah, she was bein' attacked by a giant raven looking thing. Then the earth opened up and swallowed her up," Doyle said. "Wait. You mean she fell right?" Angel asked. "No it really swallowed her up," Doyle replied. "Damn. It looks like I'll have to call the House of Night. Do you know where she was?" Angel asked. "Yeah. Tulsa," Doyle said.

House of Night

"Are you sure Brooke? She could have drawn the Mark on with a marker," Lenobia said. "No, I'm sure. I was in the room when the Tracker said that she was meant to be Marked. Shortly after the tattoo appeared on her face," Brooke said. "This is not good. If she comes here she will upset the balance between the two vampyre worlds. Does she know anything about her parents?" Lenobia asked. "No, I made sure not to tell her. If she was to ever find out that she is the daughter of a goddess, I don't know what would happen," Brooke said. "Good. Don't tell her. She needs to find out on her own. That was the will of Nyx. She said so herself. So the best thing for now would be for Brielle to come to Tulsa. She would learn more here. Do you know when she will be arriving?" Lenobia asked. "Yes. I arranged for her to fly to Tulsa International Airport in the morning. She should arrive sometime later that evening," "Good. I will have someone pick her up. I will have her call you when she gets here. I have to go. I have a meeting in about ten minutes. Bye," Lenobia said. "Goodbye," Brooke said hanging up the phone.


End file.
